Tears and Smiles
by CJMiles
Summary: Naruto has nothing to do, and so when he stumbles across Hinata who is crying in front of a headstone, he decides to go over to her and comfort her. What will develop between the two of them?


**Tears and Smiles**

It was a golden evening in Konoha, and Naruto was walking around the village for no particular reason, he just had nothing to do. Many had greeted him and thanked him on his journey since the Fourth Shinobi War had ended, and now that peace had settled throughout the land, there wasn't much for the hero to do.

He sighed after he breathed in the autumn wind. Looking around, he had found himself close to where many graves stood. A sad look grew on Naruto's features as he thought about all of those who had lost their lives.

And then he heard a sobbing sound. Peeking around a tree to the right, he saw a blue-haired girl curled up in a ball in front of a big headstone.

"Hinata…" he thought.

He didn't want to interrupt the female, but his gut instinct had instructed him to make his way towards her and comfort her. So as he got closer, Hinata flinched her head to the side, exposing the view of her damp cheeks and red eyes.

"Naruto!" she said, a little startled. "Did you need something?" she asked whilst trying her best to clean herself up.

"No," he started, looking at her with his lips curled down, "It looked like you needed some comfort."

Naruto sat down besides Hinata, and held her hand gently. She squeezed his in response and rested her head onto his shoulder. They sat there for a good ten minutes as Naruto let her tears run down his clothes. He felt so sad for her, and almost had the impulse to scoop her up in his arms and hold her tight. But she needed this time to let it all out.

"He really respected you." Hinata said between chocks, "He must've been so happy to have been able to die for you, for all of us."

Naruto smiled, looking towards the ground where flowers lay, "He used to really tick me off" he laughed. "But now, he's someone who deserves my highest respect."

Silence passed between the two, until the female spoke up, "I miss him so much." she cried. "Me too." Naruto replied, a tear rolling down his eye.

He turned, facing Hinata, and brought her close to his chest as he wrapped his weak arms around her. She too clung onto him in response.

"I'm… so sorry. I couldn't save…" his words trailed off.

Hinata held him tighter, indicating for him to stop. "Don't say that Naruto, nobody could do anything about it. Neji died to protect us, and he wanted it to be like that. So don't apologize." She managed to say this with clear words, but the tears still travelled down her face.

Suddenly, the blond separated their embrace and held her down by her shoulders. "You… you stood in front of me too. You could have died Hinata!" he shouted, but he didn't mean to say it loudly.

She smiled, giving off a beautiful glow. "I would be happy to die for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at her, water erupting from his eyes. He bowed down on his knees and placed his head on Hinata's chest. He was still gripping her tightly.

"My life would have crumbled without you Hinata." He felt her body jolt in surprise. "If you hadn't been there, I-"

"Naruto-kun, I love you."

He sat up, wide eyed. "Huh?" he replied.

"I love you…" she said, her eyes still leaking and her cheeks as red as usual.

Receiving no response from Naruto, she quickly spat out "Ah, just ignore me, I wasn't thinking. I just…" her words tumbled away as did her eyes.

"Thank you, Hinata." he smiled.

She looked at him and blushed. "No Naruto, thank you for comforting me today, I really appreciate it." As Hinata looked down, he gazed at her.

He knew it might have been a bad idea, he knew that maybe it would just cause trouble. But maybe, maybe it was right. Without hesitation, the boy grabbed her by the hands and captured her lips with hers. At first, her lips were stiff in shock; but slowly, she melted into the kiss as Naruto pulled her in closer.

Releasing from the embrace slowly, Naruto found the girl wide eyed and very white. "Hinata, you okay? Please don't faint." he asked, a little concerned. She took a while to calm down, and when she did, the biggest smiled grew from her face.

"How do you always make me happy Naruto-kun?" she laughed. Naruto joined in with her giggles. The male looked at her again, smiling deeply. Hinata noticed his expression, and felt a little flustered. "W-what is it Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Want to go to Ichiraku's?"

"Eh?"

"Ichiraku's. Let's go and eat together!" He got up abruptly and took Hinata by the hand, almost dragging her off the premises. But then he quickly turned around, as if he had forgotten something.

"Sorry Neji," he said "but I promise that I'll look after Hinata for you now."

"Naruto…" she said, a little surprised. She smiled, and then proceeded to follow Naruto to eat some ramen.

"Let's go!" he shouted, a big grin on his face. And they walked off into the distance, hand in hand.


End file.
